


This Right Here

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: We will go beyond words.
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kabane/Kuon(IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 2





	This Right Here

没有人制定计划，Kuon只是随口一提：去外面看看吗？一开始没得到回应，第二天醒来，Konoe拉着他急急忙忙收拾行李。他们无法死去，甚至无法饿死，但Konoe在吃饭上很固执。Kuon跟在身后，听着Konoe念叨着可有可无的调味料，把锅碗瓢盆装进大包里，吃力地抱着。Konoe沉浸在自己的世界里，Kabane过来帮Kuon抱走塞满的行李，Konoe手还在往包里装东西。

Kabane打开行李，取出没必要的大件，只给Konoe留了一口锅和勺子。Konoe挖了野菜，Kuon和Kabane抓着锄头期盼地盯着Kabane，Kabane说了三次把锄头放下才让他们放弃念头。Kabane一身轻，什么都没有拿；Kuon背着扁平的斜挎包；Konoe不嫌累，背了鼓鼓囊囊的一大包。

地下哪里知晓天气和时间，他们在雨夜来到地上。打开别在腰上的小灯，Konoe情不自禁大口呼吸着清新的空气。他们走得很慢。Kuon的膝盖有问题，有时走着走着就会突然无力，让他趔趄。Kabane抓着树干，眼疾手快拉住要滑到坡下的Kuon。

雨夜行路是件劳累的事。Kabane看见了山洞，拉着走不稳的Kuon。小圆灯照出不断落下的雨线，滴答滴答，没有人开口打破新生的交响乐。

在山洞里等到黎明，寒冷侵袭过来。对Kabane他们来说，这非常让人怀念。地下将他们庇护在生命之外，“生命”是怎样一回事，“死亡”是怎样一回事，上一次思考这种事是几百年前了。流动的空气，从天而降的雨滴，昼夜交替的天空，皮肤所感触的温度……活着。只有活着才能感受到这些。

太阳缓缓升起，死寂的天空被烧起来，呈现出炽热的红。云层被照成薄薄的纱。

Kabane问：“你们想往哪里走？”

Konoe说我跟着你们，Kuon指着东方。Kabane说那又回去了。

也没有计划，Kabane带着他们先走出森林，Konoe敏锐地发现了草地上的子弹壳，被锈蚀到发黑，一只蚂蚁从里面爬出来。嫩黄色的野花上还有晶莹的露水，向阳光轻轻摇曳。

他们很幸运，徒步走到中午，在风一刮就吹起尘土的路上被方舟的人围住盘查，Kabane笑得轻蔑。Konoe负责保护Kuon，不足半刻钟，他们拥有一辆无限动力的越野车，方舟的技术依旧领先世界。Kabane从储备箱里翻出说明书，三个人凑在一起研究怎么开。Konoe两眼放光，趴在车身上，也不管上面有一层薄薄的黄土。Kabane便把开车的工作交给他。Konoe踩下油门，教会的人倒在地上，绝尘而去的越野车给他们披上一层尘土制的被子。可别着凉了。

Kuon趴在窗户边。外面从荒芜到能看见几处黑点，再到能看见村落。烟囱吐出的炊烟袅袅升起。

“有很多人走过……”Kabane指他们所驶过的路，他上一次出去时还没有这些宽广的道路。

Kuon说：“我们一起看看吧。”

Konoe哼自己编的歌，还挺好听，但是Kabane也听不出Konoe在哼什么语言的歌。Kuon听了一会，跟Konoe一起唱，心情好得让每一个尾音都上翘。

Kabane闭眼听着，头靠在车窗上，忍受颠簸。他们一路开到晚上，和平得陌生。Konoe早都发现每隔数十公里就会有搭建的简陋草棚，他把车停进去，地上还有前面车辆的轮子印。应该是雨天，泥巴被车轱辘碾出形状。附近有水源，Konoe抓了几条鱼。

Kabane找到避风处，三个人一起搭帐篷，Kabane从以前就跟Kuon睡在一起，Konoe自觉扎得理他们远点。就跟Konoe记不得Kabane什么时候从方舟回来一样，他也记不得Kabane什么时候跟Kuon能好好说话了。

Konoe有一种幻觉：他们还在业都，聊天聊地，Kabane和Konoe为Kuon拉开世界的帷幕。Kabane拥有天生的领袖魅力，业都人尊重他，爱戴他；Kuon是被救回来的天子，坚强又勇敢，与自身的诅咒抗衡；而Konoe，是人人羡慕的Kabane左右手，保护Kuon不被中枢国的刺客杀死。Konoe珍藏着每一段回忆，他无法忍受孤独，用Kuon的话说，Konoe喜欢翻开腐烂的古书，任由夹在其中的干花滑落了下来，让温暖的阳光瞧见。Konoe夸赞Kuon的形容无可挑剔。

Konoe带来的餐具终于派上用场，Kuon负责生火，Konoe从不让Kabane帮着他，在Konoe心里，Kabane永远是他的国王。一名国王不可以做这些事，有辱身份。于是Kabane只能和Kuon一起蹲下来，负责擦掉Kuon脸上脏兮兮的灰。也没好到哪去。

“你等等，我要吹气了。”Kuon注视着火星，凝神吸气，腮帮子鼓起来。

Kabane面无表情伸出一根手指戳他的脸，“卜——”，把气给戳漏了。

……

Kabane满意了，嘴角翘起来。Konoe装作没看见，国王大人永远英明神武，不容反驳。

Konoe煮了热乎乎的野菜汤。Kuon每次都要被Konoe塞一堆蔬菜，他在Konoe心里永远是瘦弱的小孩，需要补充营养。Kuon碗里的菜快掉出来了。Konoe还烤了鱼，从背包里翻出调味料撒上。

晚上，Konoe爬到树上，找到结实的树干，坐下来，晃悠着腿。清爽的夜风轻轻吹拂，柴火噼啪作响。底下，Kabane亲吻着Kuon，指骨拂过Kuon的脸。Kuon含着笑，并不害羞。都多久了，不可能再跟初恋时一样了。Kuon抓起Kabane的手，十指相扣。星河倾泻，快要流到地上。

他们继续旅行。路上有人伸出手，请求搭载一程。越野车空间绰绰有余，Kabane让陌生人上来，坐在副驾驶位，后面是Kabane和Kuon。

Konoe问现在怎么样了，旅人说你指什么？Konoe补充，方舟。旅人耸耸肩，该怎么样还怎么样，但是一切都在变好。大家都在努力着。

Kuon抬头：“你心中的希望熠熠发光。”

“恩？奇怪的话……”旅人心直口快，“我还是一名学生呢，假期想出来玩玩，钱花光了，我只好一路蹭车过来，你们人真好。只剩最后一段路，我终于能平安回家了。你们一定要教育我说什么学生就该乖乖学习啦，但是，闭门造车怎么能丰富我的思想呢？我可是未来的历史学家。”

第一位旅人表达欲特别强，他从方舟与地上的交战讲到各个组织的活动，再到地上的人们团结起来，然后到长年累月，他们的生活正在变好，像他们这样没有战斗能力的人都可以离开家乡了。旅人挑了几个他喜欢的组织展开细说。从对抗初期到白热化，到长久的过渡期，以及，历代传承。

Konoe放缓了车速，羊群正在穿过大路，一团一团白色的云朵缓慢飘过。Kabane打开车门，日光从尖锐的山峰向他们照来，他对旅人说，他们要在这里停驻。旅人欣然告别他们，这里离城镇不远。Kabane问旅人是否有多余的地图，旅人掏出一大堆纸，作为搭顺风车的报酬，全送给他们了。

Konoe去摘野果。Kuon脱下鞋袜，把脚泡在溪边，脚心摩擦着滑溜溜的卵石。Kabane坐在一旁，Kuon说：“生命……真是不可思议。”

“恩。”Kabane捡起石头朝小溪砸过去，Kuon脸上都是溅起来的水，“你都没看到那只螃蟹想要夹你的脚吗？”

“咦？”Kuon连忙收回脚。

他们又在野外露宿。晚上，Kabane和Konoe杀死了想要过来掠食的几匹饿狼，Konoe熟练地处理狼肉，耽误一天。Kuon学着Konoe的样子给肉涂上盐。Konoe想去城镇，Kabane在一张地图上找出所在地，手指向前滑。城镇离他们不远，按照Konoe开车速度只要半天。

Kuon想试试开车，于是车爬上崎岖的石堆，Kuon艰难操作着，一声响亮的“咚”，Kabane一头撞在车顶。Kuon和Kabane对视一眼，Kabane嘴唇还没有开始动，Kuon迅速打开车门乖乖下车。Kabane和Konoe把车推下来。

到了城镇，这是个破旧的镇子，随处可见脱落的墙皮，但居住的人们充满活力。Konoe用狼肉换来不少钱，Kabane和Kuon没有想要的东西，Konoe就买了他没见过的几味调料。上一次跟别人交流过去多久了呢，Kuon站在兴致勃勃的Konoe身后，Kabane似乎也有同样的恍惚。自从Kabane再次回来后，他像是放下了什么，围绕着他的尖锐和迷惘彻底不见了。

下雨了，他们启程。Kuon把车窗打开一条缝，清冷的风刮进来。他开始哼歌，昨天在收音机里听到的歌。Kuon的歌声悠扬空灵，雨滴打在车顶上。Kabane抱着Kuon，轻轻抚摸着Kuon的头发。

第二位旅人疲于说话，一上车便睡死过去，坐了几十公里的路就匆匆下车，把Konoe憋坏了。第三位旅人，严格来说不是旅人，他身穿某个组织的制服。第三位旅人守护着秘密，与他们的交谈并不多。

有时他们会在车里过夜，打开天窗，仰面就能看见飘渺的星空，伸出手就能触及到。夜空是他们的摇篮。

Konoe在跳蚤市场淘来一把吉他，照着书，很快弹得有模有样。Kabane就听他们唱，抓着树枝翻弄柴火。

Kabane找到了一片花田，纯洁的白色绽放，若不是香气，Kabane这辈子都无法发现这里。这些花朵属于人间，却又像拥有着灵魂。洗涤了硝烟与炮火，流淌下来的只有涓涓细流。他们在这里逗留了很久，只因大家都喜欢每天看见白色的野花。

可他们的终点不应该是这里。

黑夜褪去，旭日升起，Kabane的眼睛被阳光灼伤，无名的花朵在他的脚下舞动。

Kabane突然停住，缓缓地向后转过身。低头看地图的Kuon一头撞进他的怀里，Konoe奇怪地望着Kabane：“有东西忘了吗？”

Kuon太了解Kabane了，Kabane不用停下来呀，他们一直都在。

他没有遗落任何事物。

“你们接下来想去哪？”Kabane问。

“我刚才看到有座砂之城……”Kuon展开地图，指着圈出来的地点。

**「 This Right Here 」**

**Author's Note:**

> HBD！Iori！><！！！


End file.
